


Help Me With My Hair

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [30]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah  helps Tatia with her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me With My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place before the flashback events of "Red Door." No spoilers.

Rebekah and Tatia were curled up together in Tatia’s bed. “If we don’t get out of bed soon, someone is bound to come looking for us” said Tatia. She sat up in bed and felt her hair. It was knotted and in desperate need of rebraiding. “Come on” she said to Rebekah “you can help me with my hair.”

Rebekah sighed then picked up the brush on Tatia’s dresser. She began the slow process of untying each of Tatia’s braids. Then she began to brush Tatia’s dark locks. “I take it you want the usual style” she said when Tatia’s hair was knot-free. Tatia almost always wore her hair the same way.

“Of course” said Tatia with a smile. It was a style she chose specifically because it was intricate enough that it required the help of another individual to do.

Rebekah began to rebraid Tatia’s hair, enjoying the feeling of the brunette’s locks between her fingers. After completing each braid, she placed a kiss on the back of Tatia’s neck.

When Rebekah was finished, Tatia turned around and placed a kiss on Rebekah’s lips. “You’re the best girlfriend ever, you know that?”

Rebekah smiled. “It’s still nice to hear.”


End file.
